A Mortal Kombat Wedding
by darkangel325
Summary: It's Sub and Scorp's wedding day and everyone from the MK realm is invited, except a few people. People are drunk, shocked and ecstatic for the love birds. Everyone but a certain black clad wraith who worries for his brother. All credit goes to Slendyluv3 who's fanfic isn't working atm. Until it does I'll keep upload it for her on mine.


Raiden sat at a table, lips parted in shock. Out of all the visions I've had...why didn't THIS ever come to me? He thought with amusement as he watched the two newlyweds. Sub-Zero sat on a wooden chair in the middle of the room. He wore a gorgeous white gown, particularly a Mermaid Wedding Dress. Jewels crested the top of the dress, while the bottom was large and layered. Scorpion who was wearing a tuxedo was on one knee in front of his new husband. His hand was snaking up Sub-Zero's leg, searching for the garter, enjoying every moment. There was a deep crimson on Sub-Zero's face who seemed to be extremely embarrassed since all their friends were watching with sly faces. Raiden gave a short laugh at the funny sight. Who knew those two would ever fall in love! His eyes traveled around the room to see Liu Kang standing next to Mileena. There was a bottle in his hand, most of the drink smeared on his lips and dripping off his chin. He could hardly stand on his two legs without them wobbling. Mileena, in a short white dress, was trying to ignore the cheesy flirts Liu was feeding her. Raiden smirked as he imagined Mileena tearing his face off at any moment. You could see the pure annoyance in her golden eyes as she turned her head away from him and crossed her arms. She's always had a liking to Scorpion but seeing him with Sub-Zero is making her jealous and at the drunk Liu Kang wasn't helping the situation. Kung Lao was behind Liu with his hands on his shoulders and urging him to leave the girl alone. First of all she was seconds away from beating the shit out of him and secondly, he was hitting on the wrong sister! Luckily Kitana was too busy watching Sub's face grow brighter with every moment.

It seemed like love was in the air. Johnny Cage was sitting with Sonya Blade and Jax at a table, but Johnny was more focused on trying to get a kiss from Sonya. Jax was digging into some food, glancing up awkwardly from time to time. Johnny kept leaning forward but only received a slap from Sonya, which will slowly grow into punches if he keeps it up. Raiden sighed with a smile on his face as he rested in his chair, watching the wedding go on. For once he felt relaxed. Noob Saibot cautiously took a spot next to him. "Greetings." Raiden nodded calmly at Sub-Zero's older brother. "So you're the Thunder God." Noob replied in a scratchy voice. Raiden couldn't really tell if it was an insult or curiosity so he just nodded as a response. "I need an answer and I assume you know. Where will my baby brother and his lover be staying for their honeymoon?" His blinked his cloudy blue eyes. "At an island." Raiden answered while looking for any emotion in the former human's eyes. "Where?" Noob demanded, Raiden explained the island and what was there. "Thanks." Noob mumbled before standing and leaving without uttering a word.

Scorpion stood over by the food table, staring at the food that had been displayed. He didn't pick anything out since he didn't need to eat or bathe as much as humans did. He took a deep breath. He never imagined that he would be in love with Sub-Zero. He slightly shook his head in disbelief. Suddenly he was joined by Noob Saibot who started looking at the rich food as well. He didn't say anything to the elder brother, he just waited for him to leave. Sub-Zero was somewhere dancing with the girls on the dance floor probably. "So...it's official, you're married." Noob broke the tense silence between them. "Yep. Hard to believe, huh?" Scorpion tried to remain calm. Honestly he wanted the Wraith to leave him alone already, Noob disliked him ever since he killed then original Sub-Zero. And then when he fell in love with the second, that really crossed the line. Scorpion didn't care though. He took care of his guilt by killing the true murderer of his clan, Quan Chi. And Sub forgave him, he even fell in love with him afterward. "Guess so. I hear you're planning to go an island for your honeymoon, it's private, correct?" Noob challenged. "Yes. We didn't want any intruders on OUR special trip." Scorpion gritted his teeth. "Hmmm, so I see. But you do know that I'll be watching you. And if you hurt my brother...I'll be the last thing you see." Noob suddenly spoke in a low growl. Irritation crawled under Scorpion's skin. Why would he want to hurt his lover? Noob must not have any trust in me, and how dare he intrude our honeymoon! "Well...I've killed one of you, I'm not afraid to kill the other one if he gets out of line." Scorpion shot back. His completely white eyes locked with Noob's fierce ones.

Of course he wouldn't actually kill Noob Saibot...he'd never get the blood out of his tux and mostly because he didn't want to hurt his husband. He didn't want to put Sub-Zero through that again. "HA! If you did, you'd regret it. We both know Sub-Zero won't be as forgiving." The darkly dressed, hooded, elder brother warned. "Aw. But you don't wanna ruin your brother's honeymoon, do you?" Scorpion sneered. "I'm not ruining it...he won't even know about this." Noob retorted, "Ok. Well...it's your funeral if he does find out some how. But trust me...I plan to make Sub feel special on our honeymoon." Scorpion snapped coldly before stalking away.

***A FEW DAYS LATER***

Scorpion's eyes heavily opened. He awoke in a huge heart shaped bed that had red satin blankets, matching soft pillows, and a canopy of thin materiel as the finishing touch. For once he was comfortable. He yawned and looked over to his left to see Sub-Zero still sleeping on his side with his back facing Scorpion. The Shirai Ryu scooted up to the Cyromancer, wrapping his arm over him and nuzzling his face in his neck. He enjoyed the sweet moment of cuddling with his sleeping lover before chewing on his ear lightly, Sub-Zero mumbled and shifted his shoulder. Scorpion would've smirked if it weren't for his complete skeleton face. "Good morning, Sunshine." A dark voice came and Scorpion nearly punched the figure that was now standing at Sub-Zero's bedside. It was Noob. "You bastard, what are you doing?" Scorpion hissed lowly. Neither of them wanted to wake Sub-Zero. "I told you. I'm here to make sure you don't hurt my brother." Noob put his gloved hands on his hips. "By spying?" Scorpion snapped, "Exactly." the other one said smugly. "You deviant, spying on a couple during their honeymoon." Scorpion scowled in disgust, pulling Sub-Zero closer to him. The thought made him angry at Noob for being a frickin' pervert. "And yet, you won't do anything about it." Noob said it as a reminder. Sub-Zero suddenly started moving around. Noob stiffened and a portal appeared on the floor, without a word Noob jumped through it and it disappeared leaving Scorpion trying to control his anger.

Sub-Zero's frosty blue eyes opened and he looked at the slightly older man who was holding him, a smile came to his face. "Good morning." Sub-Zero greeted sleepily. Knowing that Noob was gone he became at ease. "Morning, Subby." He replied back as Sub-Zero planted a kiss on his forehead. Scorpion felt grateful for his lover accepting him, especially since he couldn't really kiss him. After a few minutes of talking and listening to Sub-Zero's bizarre dream the two got up for breakfast. Scorpion immediately noticed that the fridge was wide open, damn you Noob. He walked over to it and closed it before sitting down at the table. The window provided a great view of the island. He admired the nature for a little bit before looking back at his lover who was started to cook. "Did you sleep well last night?" Sub-Zero asked, "Yes. And you?" Scorpion questioned. "Of course...that bed is like paradise." The ice ninja chuckled. "You should see outside. That's true paradise." He said as he looked out the window and stopped. Noob was crouching in a medium-sized, healthy, green bush that was nearest to the window. Scorpion let out a grunt of disgust as he glared at the pest he couldn't exterminate. "Really?" Sub-Zero began walking toward the window. If he finds out what Noob is doing he'll go crazy, not knowing who to believe. And besides, he didn't want to get in trouble by him. "Oh, I'm so hungry, could you try to finish breakfast soon?" Scorpion blurted out. Sub-Zero stopped and laughed before nodding. He went back to the counter to continue cooking. Whew.

After breakfast and being on alert, the two decided to go to the beach. The lovers held hands while strolling along the shoreline. Sub-Zero had steam rolling off him from the baking sun but he didn't seem to mind. As long as he was with Scorpion it didn't matter. He suddenly stopped and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. Scorpion responded by putting his hands on his hips. "I love you, Hanzo." Sub-Zero breathed sweetly. "I love you too." Scorpion murmured. Something in the water behind Sub's shoulder caught his eye. He realized it was Noob in scuba-diver gear, staring at him intensely. He was retuning the angered stare from this morning. Before Scorpion could do anything Sub-Zero started giving light pecks everywhere on his face, quickly tearing his gaze away from Noob to his younger brother. Scorpion liked the idea of getting back at him so he lowered his hands to Sub's ass who broke a kiss with a giggle. Scorpion took a quick glance at Noob who had anger blazing in eyes brightly. He dropped back into the deep blue ocean without a word. After the embrace they continued to walk, exploring the new area. The two eventually decided to venture into the tropical forest that covered most of the island.

The trees were tall and slender with bark you'd never see on normal trees, the dark green leaves were giant. A simple breeze softly blew, shaking some plants on the forest floor. Wild animals ran around but never took notice of the love birds. Beautiful flowers grew in wild patches of grass. Some were neon orange with red, some a dark purple, some a baby blue. They were astonishing to see. Especially for Scorpion that could hardly remember what his life was like yet his life as a ghost was still fresh in his mind. He was used to living in the Netherrealm which was mostly lava, fire, molten rock, and bloodthirsty demons everywhere. Scorpion bent down and reached for a tall yellow flower when something smashed against the top of his head, sending a little wave of pain which quickly went away. Annoyance flared in his stomach as he straightened up. He looked up in the tree just in time to see Noob scrambling up higher so he couldn't be seen. Noob Saibot! You are going to regret this! He bit back the words. He wiped off his head to discover it was fruit that was thrown at him.

"What was that?" Sub-Zero asked worried. "Oh, some fruit just fell on me." Scorpion covered as he finally picked the flower. "For you." He added as he stretched his arm out to give it to him, a shy smile came to his lover's face. Suddenly another piece of fruit was nailed on his head, splashing its insides on him. Sub-Zero covered his mouth with his fingers and giggled. Scorpion let out a mutter of growing anger as Sub-Zero received his flower. "I'm gonna go get us some fruit." Scorpion announced quietly before climbing up the tree. He managed to make it halfway when he had a shower of fruit crash down on him and fall to the ground. Scorpion picked up his pace once he saw Noob's head poke from a clump of leaves, he snickered. "C'mere you freak." Scorpion called as he lifted himself higher, "What?" Sub shouted. "Nothing!" Scorpion replied loudly as he wiggled his body through two branches. I'm too old to be climbing trees or chasing little kids around. He tilted his head back to see an apple hurtling toward him, he popped him in the face. There was a crack from the bone meeting with the hard surface of the apple. It didn't really hurt and Scorpion pulled himself higher. Noob didn't realize that the Wraith was one branch under him until it was too late. Scorpion was holding the apple from earlier in his hand and launched it right at Noob's junk. The elder brother gasped and tried to hold back a curse, knowing Sub-Zero was right below them. Scorpion chuckled to himself, he knew how to beat someone without making a sound. How unfortunate for Noob. He has pushed me far enough, and I am making sure he goes home right away.

Sub-Zero waited on the ground, he remained there as Scorpion went to go get some fruit which was already crashing on the ground. He could see the branches shaking when Scorpion climbed higher. He thought he had heard him say something and called back but got an answer saying it was nothing. He shrugged and just stared at the flower with soft eyes, the flower was breathtaking. And it was yellow! Sub-Zero's favorite color. The petals were delicate and a bright yellow. The inner petals were a dark orange, it smelt sweet. Sub-Zero sighed with love struck eyes. Scorpion could be so dreamy sometimes and he wouldn't even know. He shook his head, pushing the thought away. The tree was starting to shake violently as he almost heard punching sounds. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The leaves on the tree top shook as more fruit dropped like a rainstorm. "Get over here!" Scorpion's famous motto rang out into the air. "Scorpion, what the hell are ya doing?" Sub-Zero spoke in disbelief. He tried to get a good look at what was happening but couldn't see anything past the green leaves. There was more sounds of fighting. There was a loud scream and it went silent even though the tree was swaying back and forth. Suddenly a figure was kicked out of the tree (literally) and went sinking to the ground. Before he knew it Scorpion was on the ground, caught the figure, cut upon a hole on the ground to the Netherrealm and tossed whoever it was into the portal. "And stay there!" Scorpion shouted before the hole closed. Sub-Zero stood there with shock, his fingers curled tightly around the stem of the flower. He didn't even get to see who it was.

Scorpion was panting heavily, his shoulders lifting up and down. After controlling himself he turned around to see his lover staring at him with wide eyes. He let out a slow breath of ease, knowing Noob will be gone for a while. "Who was that?" Sub-Zero wondered and Scorpion chuckled, he was off the hook too. "Just an intruder. Don't worry about it." Scorpion shrugged and relief came to the Cyromancer's face. "Shall we go enjoy the rest of our vacation?" Scorpion stepped toward him, grabbing Sub's free hand. Sub-Zero lightly blushed and nodded. After being Noob-free, Scorpion finally was able to enjoy his honeymoon with his new husband.

Sorry if it's not good ;-;


End file.
